


chase my monday blues away

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Sheith Week 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Hey, you. Ready for your first day back?”“No,” Keith grumbles, one hand on Shiro’s back as he leans up to kiss the older man before touching June’s back. “Hey, June bug.” Recognizing her dad, the baby beams in delight, making urgent little noises as she reaches out to him.Dammit, Keith thinks, heart melting as he takes June out of Shiro’s arms. How’s he supposed to go back to work at the Galaxy Garrison after three weeks of leave when June wants him to hold her?





	chase my monday blues away

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the distant future where Zarkon’s defeated, the gang’s back on Earth

With one last morose look at his reflection, Keith grabbed his dark beret and walked out of the bedroom. As he made his way down the stairs, he wondered if there was an excuse good enough to skip work on his first day back post-paternity leave. Could he say that wasn't feeling feel well? That she’d caught a cold? Keith pushed the thought out of his head as soon as it was born, an irrational fear creeping up his spine at the potential of their new born daughter _actually_  catching a cold thanks to his jinx. 

 

 _I could always say I’m sick_ , Keith ponders, tapping his beret against his thigh in contemplation with every step taken. _I wonder if I’ve got any sick days left._

He’s counting the days he’s taken off when a happy baby squeal cuts his thoughts off. Before he realizes it, Keith finds himself smiling. He heads for the kitchen with brisk steps, smile widening when he hears Shiro playfully asking, “Who’s the best baby girl in the world? It’s you June bug!”

 

Standing in the doorway, Keith takes a moment to pause and take in the sight of his husband doting on their three week old girl. Shiro stands facing the window looking out to the backyard, most of his back to Keith. He’s urging June to finish her bottle, cheering, “Good job!” once she’s done. 

 

June beats her fists in the air, blinking in wonder as she’s hefted over a shoulder while Shiro mutters, “Where’s your spit rag…”

 

The sight of her big blue eyes blinking serenely at him pulls Keith forward. Shiro turns at the sound of his boots squeaking against the floor, smile growing, “Hey you. Ready for your first day back?”

 

“No,” Keith grumbles, one hand on Shiro’s back as he leans up to kiss the older man before touching June’s back. “Hey, June bug.” Recognizing her dad, the baby beams in delight, making urgent little noises as she reaches out to him.

 

 _Dammit_ , Keith thinks, heart melting as he takes June out of Shiro’s arms. How’s he supposed to go back to work at the Galaxy Garrison after three weeks of leave when June wants him to hold her? 

 

He’s contemplating suddenly developing a crippling bout of diarrhea when Shiro says, thoroughly amused, “I know what you’re thinking.”

 

With a guilty jump, Keith holds June a little tighter against him and asks, “What?”

 

“You’re thinking about taking another day off,” Shiro laugh, spreading the spit rag over his right shoulder before holding his hands out. “Come on, hand her over.”

 

Keith shoots Shiro a helpless look, “I can totally take another couple of days off! I’ve got some more sick days saved up.”

 

As he gently takes the baby back, Shiro drops a kiss on Keith’s nose, “Remember how you said you wanted to keep those sick days saved up for when and if June got sick?”

 

Groaning, Keith squeezes his eyes shut and complains, “I don’t want to leave her! No one mentioned it’d be _this hard_  going back to work after bringing her home.”

 

Shiro’s got June up against his shoulder and is gently patting and stroking her back with his left hand. He sighs, “Can’t wait to go through that when I’ve got to go back too.”

 

“When’s your first class?” Keith asks, deciding wearily to give up. If he intends to get to the Academy on time, he needs to be out the door in 10 minutes. That leaves him with just enough time to grab a cup of coffee and slap a PB&J together for breakfast. 

 

June lets out a mighty burp as Shiro rubs her back, “Next Wednesday. But I’ve got to come to campus on Tuesday to finalize some stuff. Thank God Iverson agreed to let me have a TA.”

 

“I’ll call Hunk and ask him to give me the number of the nanny he was telling us about,” Keith replies, taking hold of June’s waving hand and pressing a soft kiss to it.

 

Putting his beret on, Keith gives his uniform one final check before resigning himself to a long day without his family. He steps forward, presses a quick kiss to June’s cheek, “Be good for daddy, okay?”

 

The baby burps once again and shoots Keith an alarmed look. With a laugh, he kisses her downy hair, murmurs, “Love you baby girl.” before turning to Shiro. 

 

His husband smiles down at him, gives him the gentlest, warm kiss that leaves Keith feeling a little breathless, “Have a good day at work.”

 

“Not possible,” Keith answers almost immediately. “I’ve got two classes with the freshman batch  _and_ I’ll away from you two all day. It’s going to be _hell_.”

 

–--

 

As it turns out, his day isn’t as bad as Keith expected it to be. The newest batch of cadets aren’t as _that_ bad. Sure there’s a couple of cadets who tested Keith’s patience, but for the most part, they’re all serious kids who’re here to learn how to fly. Preparing for his first class and leading the nuggets through their first sim takes up most of the morning. Being accosted by a group of second years who _beg_  him to help them improve their sim scores, and the impromptu lesson that follows afterwards, takes up the majority of Keith’s morning.

 

No one’s more surprised than he is when he checks the clock and realizes it’s ten minutes till lunch is served. So he gently kicks the second year cadets out of his office, agreeing that yes yes, he’ll set up an extra class for them, and begins his trek down to the instructors lounge.

 

 _It’s Monday so it should be…what was the menu for Monday’s? Mac and cheese? Steaks?_ Keith frowns to himself the entire way to the lounge. He’s decided the Monday menu used to be steaks by the time he’s stepping into the room.

 

He’s about to grab a tray and join the line of officers here for lunch when he hears a _very_ familiar baby laugh. Keith whips his head around, wondering if he’s hallucinating. But no, there’s June being bounced by one of the instructors as Shiro laughs at whatever it is that Iverson has said.

 

“Shiro?” Keith asks in surprise.

 

At the sound of his name, Shiro turns. His face lights up at the sight of Keith walking up to him, “Hey baby! We thought we’d surprise you and join you for lunch.” 

 

June lets out a happy “Aaiii,” of agreement and pumps her arms in the air in excitement. Her sunny smile causes their small group to ‘aww’ as one. Except Iverson, whose smile widens. 

 

“Here,” Maria laughs, dark hair bouncing as she avoids June’s quick attempt to grab her curly hair. “Better take her. I’ve got a class to prep for. It was great seeing you again Shiro.”

 

“I’ll be back next week. We’ll talk then?” 

 

The dark skinned woman nods,  pulling her beret one as she walks away. Keith turns to give Shiro a questioning look, holding June against his chest, her back to his chest. She flails her arms and knocks her elastic headband with a giant flower on it over one eye.

 

Her distressed squawk makes Keith huff and Shiro move in to adjust the black headband back to its place, “I promised to help her do some lesson planning. It’s her first year as an instructor.”

 

“Just remember to tell her to allot enough time for Q&A,” Iverson reminds Shiro, gaze sharpening. “You sure I can’t talk you into coming back full time? I can talk to the  Lt. Gen. Diana and make sure you get some good perks.”

 

Shiro laughs and shakes his head, letting June chew on his finger, “Thank you but it’s more important I be at home taking care of June.” 

 

Keith’s heart swells with pride at the loving look Shiro gives the baby and then him, Shiro’s smile grows, deepens into an expression of tender look that makes Keith melt and grin back helplessly. Across from them, Iverson sighs, “Worth a last shot. Kogane, how was your class? Ken said they’d given him a hard time last week.”

 

He shrugs, hefting June higher in his arms, who is distractedly chewing on her own fist now. “Alright. A couple of kids who think they’re hot shots but mostly serious and focused. There’s a few of them who could be really great pilots in time.”

 

Iverson nods, pleased with Keith’s report, “Good. Keep me posted on how they’re performing. Shirogane, I’ll see you next week.”

 

“Yes Sir,” they both answer. June chooses to babble and flail a slobbery fist at the older officer walking away.

 

Exchanging a look, they both laugh and step closer. “Hi,” Keith greets, touching Shiro’s chest as he leans up to kiss his husband.

 

Humming into the kiss, Shiro murmurs, “Hey back. Miss us?”

 

“Whenever I had a minute to spare,” Keith admits truthfully, turning June around to face him. She smiles at him as he asks, “You miss me too, June bug?”

 

Shiro touches June’s back with a laugh, “Someone had one hell of a tantrum when they realized their favorite dad wasn’t there to rock them to sleep.”

 

With a laugh of his own, Keith says, “Sorry about that.” The baby plants her small, spit-slick palm against his cheek and babbles in a language only she understands.

 

“Guess that means she forgives you,” Shiro chortles, pressing a hand at the base of Keith’s spine before leading him towards the nearest empty table.

 

Even though he allows himself to be led away, Keith asks, “Don’t you want to get in line to get something to eat?”

 

Shiro grins at him, “I packed us lunch.”

 

Hope floods Keith’s being immediately, “Last night’s lasagna?”

 

“And the green beans _and_  brownies.”

 

Keith groans with happiness, leaning against Shiro as he declares, “I _love_  you.”

 

“All I did was make sure we had enough leftover for today. You’re the one who made it all.”

 

“Still,” Keith says, as he sits down, June in his lap. The baby’s attention immediately goes to the table top, hands smacking inquisitively against the metal. “I totally forgot about lunch. I was gonna settle for the steak.”

 

Pausing as he hangs his leather jacket off the back of his seat, Shiro blinks in confusion at his husband. “Steak? They don’t serve steaks on Monday.”

 

“Then what’s on the menu today?” Keith asks, craning his neck around to check.

 

Shiro makes a disgusted face as he mutters, “Mystery Meatloaf.”

 

Remembering the weird taste of the dish, Keith says, “Remind me to always make extra food on Sunday so we can have this lunch on Monday.”

 

“Babe, I formally request you make extra food _every_  night,” Shiro says with a pleading expression. “You know I can’t cook for shit.”

 

 _Oh God, that’s right. Shiro’s going to be on his own lunch now too_. Keith feels like facepalming at having forgotten this. June slaps both her hands on the table with a happy squeal.

 

“Noted,” Keith sigh-laughs. “Wouldn’t want you giving yourself an upset stomach because you forced yourself to eat your own burnt food.”

 

“My stomach thanks you,” Shiro groans as he begins to pulls Tupperware boxes out of his bag. 


End file.
